


Healing

by eibul



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, Hallucinations, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Schizophrenia, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eibul/pseuds/eibul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto, 17, suffers from schizophrenia. After finding that his psychiatrist is the older brother of his classmate Sasuke, whom Kurama inside his head despises, his world begins to flip upside-down. Sasu/Naru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sixth Session

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I know this chapter may seem ItaNaru but it's very much brotherly affection they have. Rated Explicit for sexual content in future chapters.

The sun had risen but it was barely warm - on a cold day like this, Naruto didn’t want to be anywhere at all.

The greyish clouds that plagued most of the sky confirmed that it would most likely be chilly for the remainder of the day. The blond fixed up his scarf and pulled his coat closer around his body. It was always nerve-racking waiting for it to start.

He, rather anxiously, swung his feet underneath his chair in the waiting area.  It was a comfortable size and it was decorated minimally, but beautifully: a few landscape paintings and achievement certificates dotted the cream walls, a large and leafy green plant sat silently in the corner within a stylish glass pot, and plenty of natural light poured in from the window that took up the majority of a wall.

A single reception desk overviewed the room from a diagonal perspective, equipped with computer and telephone, however the seat was empty. Nobody but Naruto was going to be visiting today. Sundays were reserved.

Several luxury chairs lined up against longest wall. Naruto always sat himself in the same chair closest to the window to watch the people down below go by at a leisurely pace. A few floors up from the ground, he could spy and stare as much as he wanted.

He glanced at the clock on the wall and subconsciously registered the early hour. In that instant, blue eyes seemed to zone out and focus aimlessly. The deep, dark voice was muffled and Naruto couldn’t tell from which direction it came.

“What did you say, Kurama?” He voiced and chewed on his lower lip in the forthcoming silence, before replying, “Yeah, well, I know what you think about him, but Iruka says we have to come.”

See, there was the reason Naruto was sitting in the waiting room. A troubled and deprived upbringing had left him scarred and struggling with schizophrenia. His current foster parent, Iruka, had kindly offered to pay for the teen to routinely see a psychiatrist. The expression in his foster father’s eyes twisted Naruto’s heart so much that he couldn’t refuse, as much as the voice inside his head had told him to.

Five sessions in and Naruto would say he’s not finding them ultimately beneficial, but he would try anything that would make Iruka happy. That man had given him so much love over the past year and actually loved him as if Naruto his own. To take in a troubled boy, sixteen at the time, was challenging. Naruto hadn’t made it easy for him, but he was beginning to understand the boy’s thinking patterns. Iruka’s kindness was not repayable and it wasn’t given to be repaid.

He heard the door across the room creak open. Bright blue eyes glimpsed over and he stood up to greet the man before him. “Morning, Itachi.” He said quietly, offering a warm smile, which was returned in full. His tanned hands rubbed across his scarred cheeks in some attempt to stretch out his tired facial muscles, and trudged closer to his psychiatrist.

Itachi was tall. He had deep, dark eyes, too. His hair looked incredibly soft to touch, styled in a long ponytail that was pulled round onto his right shoulder. “Naruto, good morning – come in. Sorry to keep you waiting.”

And a voice like velvet.

Itachi pressed his suited back up against the mahogany door and let Naruto slide past. “It’s okay,” the blond boy replied truthfully. “I had company.”

Though it was met without a reply, the comment didn’t go unnoticed.

Itachi’s office was very characteristic. Designed using dark woods, reds and creams, there was quite a homely and comfortable feel to the room. Another large window, again, took up most of one wall with lavish cream curtains either side. A large couch and single chair sat towards the side, besides a desk with a computer. Stuffed bookcases branched against a wall at the back of the room, and a pretty rug lay spread in the centre.

“Want something to drink?”

“I’m fine, thanks, Itachi.” Naruto’s tattered brown boots clunked against the wooden floor as he strolled towards the couch.

“Want me to take your coat?”

Naruto paused, examining Itachi standing before him before slipping his arms out and handing it over. Quickly, he perched on the couch and held his hands together. Shoulders tensed up, and his knee couldn’t keep still.

“So, how is school going, Naruto?” The psychiatrist questioned as he closed the door and sat in the chair, crossing his legs. Itachi, in the moments of silence, assessed his client. Having always been gifted at getting into people’s minds swiftly, he never hesitated to use his talents.

However, these Sunday sessions were different. Naruto was a challenge. Or so, Kurama was.

“Naruto?” Itachi repeated, noting the blond’s absent gaze directed at the plain wall. Slowly, the boy turned his attention towards the older man.

“Yeah?”

“This is the time where you should be talking to me, not Kurama.” There, a soft and understanding smile. Naruto averted his eyes again and pursed his lips together.

“I’m sorry, I know, he was just saying that…” A sigh escaped from his lips. “Never mind.”

Itachi's head canted to the side and he inhaled deeply. “He gets a lot of your attention.”

“But he’ll keep chatting at me if I ignore him.” Naruto scowled. Voice travelled into a whisper. “God, shut up. I _know._ I’m trying to talk. Look,”

Itachi watched as the blue eyes narrowed and seemed to focus, but on nothing. He found it quite fascinating. Itachi kept his silence and took mental note of the very occasional reply Naruto would mumble but it seemed a good chunk of the conversation was silent.

Itachi scribbled ‘Differentiate between spoken and thought replies?’ on his notepad quietly and circled it.

It seemed they had come to a conclusion as Naruto sighed once again, and settled his gaze directly to Itachi. “What were you saying?”

“Are you not going to tell me what just went on?”

Naruto shook his head positively and shifted in the seat. “I don’t know… I couldn’t make out what he said about you. But it’s best if we don’t mention it.”

That was settled. Move on.

Itachi cleared his throat, respecting Naruto’s decision and stood, moving to his desk to grab a few sheets of paper, a clipboard and a pen, passing them over to Naruto, who stared at him rather solemnly.

Sensing the teen’s disinterest in the questionnaire, Itachi let out a little chuckle.  “I have to monitor your progress, Naruto. It’s the science side of it. Come on, I’ll make you a hot chocolate whilst you work through it.”

Instantly, blue eye widened and softened, before he looked down at the sheets and began reading the first question.


	2. Meeting

The boy’s absent-mindedness meant that most of the time Itachi was the one to initiate the conversations. Sometimes Naruto’s disorganised speech would come apparent and veer them off onto a different subject, and when the psychiatrist was to mention it, the teen would be left confused.

At first he had been reluctant to open up about being an orphan and his struggles as a foster child. Itachi was so quietly warm and kind-hearted, that he was beginning to trust the man – and it had nothing to do with the _free_ frothy hot chocolate every session.

Thankfully, Itachi had been taking it slow. It was clear he was a specialist in his expertise from all the certificates and awards scattered around the waiting room. Their first few sessions had been shorter and more introductory, getting to know each other – most importantly, Naruto getting to know Itachi.

Now, Naruto, more comfortable in the setting, had stretched out across the couch. The last ten minutes of their sessions were typically light-hearted, so much that both men were freely chatting. It wasn’t fast or filled with questions or laughter, but paused and passive. They spoke about history to Itachi’s university days and the weather.

“How are you doing at school?” Itachi pressed tentatively, taking in the shiny eyes that looked up at him as he spoke. Naruto scoffed and crossed his arms. He was thinking for a little while on how to reply when the familiar voice barked a harsh comment in his ear. He inhaled, brows furrowing, before croaking out, “You’re right.”

Itachi placed his notepad down on his thigh. The changed demeanour Naruto now held was foreign to him. The boy was usually quiet and reserved around him, occasionally showing a bright and joker-like personality – but never this. He felt he needed to push this weakness, but he didn’t want to push too far—

“I’m not doing good at all.”

Itachi’s mind settled a little as the decision was made for him.

“My test grades are all fucked up. The teachers get mad at me. They try hard. It’s my fault. I can’t concentrate.” Naruto’s eyes cast downward.

“That’s not your fault at all,” The older man replied smoothly, yet the boy let out a choke and immediately pressed his knuckles to his forehead.

“It’s really hard,” The tears were starting to well up and as much as Naruto tried to hold everything back, a few tears spilled over onto his cheeks. “I don’t have many friends and I forget things.”

Itachi pushed himself away from his chair and sauntered over to his desk, picking up a box of tissues. “Remember that’s what you’re here for.” He placed the box in the space beside Naruto. The boy hastily picked a few tissues and blew his nose.

Part of the psychiatrist’s job was to provide sympathy, but Itachi truly found the compassion riling in him just by looking at the poor boy. “Lots of friends aren’t needed.” He added.

“I mean… most of the others at school _dislike_ me. I have Kiba, and Shikamaru, and…” He seemed to drift off for a while, lips parted in pause. “That’s right… I get teased a lot. Some people… Kurama gets weird around. I get confused.”

“You’re a great person, Naruto—“

“I’m _not_.”

Another tissue was picked out of the box.

“Then we need to work on you realising your potential first, don’t we? Kurama included?”

Naruto’s red and puffy eyes looked up and he managed a small nod. It was nice to hear someone else acknowledge the existence of the voice, the _thing_ that speaks not only in his head but also in his surroundings. He wiped away at his eyes.

“You really think we can do that?” his breath was shaky in places, but his attention had been regained.

“Of course.” Itachi smiled honestly. “It won’t be easy, and it’ll take some time. I’ll be with you every step of the way. You have my number if you need anything.”

Blond tresses animated as the boy nodded his head and glanced at the desk clock atop the wooden desk. They had over-run the session. He scrunched his nose up and cleared his hoarse throat. “I should go.”

Itachi, slightly shocked by the sudden comment, lifted his hand and pushed his suit sleeve away to view his watch. “I want to make sure you’re okay to leave here.”

The blond took to his feet and dropped the used tissues in the bin across the room. No answer.

“Naruto? At least let me walk with you?” Itachi too, stood and strolled over to the coat rack. He offered the coat over.

“Walk with me? Yeah, sure.“ He sniffled, and took hold of the coat. He shrugged it over his shoulders and pulled it closer around his body, fixing his scarf. “Thanks.” Itachi smiled in reply as the boy shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground.

He waited patiently, in silence, as Itachi sorted his paperwork and gathered his things. The lights switched off, and the psychiatrist led the boy out the door. “How are you getting home?” he asked smoothly on the way out, leading the way down the corridor and stairs.

“Iruka,” Naruto replied shortly. “My foster dad.” With that thought, he pulled his phone out of his coat pocket to see a missed call and a message from him. He smiled down into his scarf as his eyes scanned the text. His vision was still blurry and eyes red, but it looked like…

 

> _Im outside .. Usual spot. :–)_

 

Naruto chuckled at the use of the emoji, sparking Itachi to glance down at him.

“That him?”

“Yeah. He’s outside.”

“Well, then.” Itachi began, stopping before the large main door of the complex. “Will I be seeing you next Sunday?” He pulled on a beautifully made overcoat, black in colour, and held his briefcase by his side.

“Yeah… Sunday.”

Itachi offered a smile before gesturing to the door, signalling for him to go first. Naruto without hesitation pushed it open and stepped into the cold. He didn’t realise how warm it was inside. Breath exhaled in silvery smoke and dissipated in seconds. Kurama was making a comment about evergreen trees when Naruto felt Itachi’s presence behind him.

“Sasuke, I told you to wait by the car.”

Confused, Naruto glanced up to see who was being spoken to and instinctively tensed up upon sight of the other boy. Black hair, black eyes, much like Itachi, but younger… He didn’t know why he didn’t put two and two together. They were brothers.

“You were taking fucking ages. And—“ In an instant, realisation hit Sasuke. Dark, calculating eyes measured Naruto, and the blond froze in his gaze, looking a mess, with his red eyes and hot cheeks. Sasuke didn’t utter another word.

The world seemed to collapse on itself – all Naruto could hear was Kurama’s voice murmuring around him.  There was silence before Itachi joined his brother, shooting a glance at his client.

“Naruto?” Itachi quipped, swapping his gaze between both boys. The expressions of acknowledgment on either face rang alarm bells and the older man stepped towards his brother, furrowing his brows. “Get in the car, now. Come on. Sasuke.“

Sasuke’s dark gaze lingered on Naruto for a few more moments before he turned, huffing, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Itachi watched his brother walk off before turning to Naruto. He called his name, and the boy’s gaze came sweeping down to meet him. “I’m sorry for my brother, Naruto. He’s annoyingly rude sometimes.”

The blond shuddered a little in the cold, relieved that Sasuke had turned away from him, and shook his head. “Did you say Sasuke? I didn’t know he was your… brother.”

Itachi sucked in his lips and nodded in realisation. “You go to the same school.” He would have to note that for future reference. He hoped it wouldn’t limit the truthfulness of their conversations. “Please don’t worry about Sasuke. He hasn’t smiled in forever. And you have nothing to worry about. Everything we speak about is confidential, okay?” It was a priority to check on Naruto and ensure his safety.

The boy sighed shakily. “It’s… it’s okay. It was a surprise.” Naruto replied, much to Itachi’s relief. “I’m gonna go now. I’ll see you next week…” He waved his hand and pivoted, and had never walked so fast to the familiar silver car parked up. He spotted his foster father in the driver’s seat and pulled at the passenger door, sliding in quickly.

Being in the presence of Iruka made him feel at ease. Seeing such a familiar face, that hairstyle and that scar – it was relaxing. It was his home, for now. He watched the two brothers across the road from the safety and warmth of the car seat.

Iruka followed his gaze and smiled, though his brows furrowed. “You look a little upset,” he mentioned tentatively, reaching over to ruffle the messy blond tresses.

Naruto closed his eyes and sunk down into the seat. His brain was fizzling.  “I’ll be fine,” he started. “But I’m tired.”

Iruka chuckled, and waited a moment.

“And hungry.”

 

* * *

 

Everyone knew Naruto. The teacher shouted his name every lesson to get him to either stop doing something, or start doing something. In Sasuke’s opinion, he was just an attention-seeker. A dumb kid with nothing better to do.

But as his gaze fell upon Naruto’s frame, taking in the innocent bright eyes and flushed cheeks, some of those judgements fell apart. Sasuke knew his brother was an experienced psychiatrist, and he had seen the people he would deal with. To see Naruto was among those clients came as a shock, and to see him so stripped and vulnerable had flipped his thoughts.

Still, of course, the boy was an idiot. Still, he was annoying.

Sasuke was silent for most of the car journey until Itachi had to ask how the two boys knew each other. He knew, but Sasuke’s perspective was always interesting.

The younger brother rested his chin in his palm and stared boredly out of the window. He thought about the blond boy. “From school. He’s an idiot.” He scoffed. “He’s irritating and will do anything for attention. Half the time he’s not even listening.”

Itachi’s lips pressed into a thin line. He hummed in consideration, and took mental notes: the attention seeking, the abstractedness.

“I’ve never seen him like that, though.”

Itachi glanced over at his brother and quirked a brow. “Neither have I,” he sighed, sliding a hand down his cheek. “Now you’ve seen him with me, you can guess what his issues are. I think Naruto knew that.” Fingers flicked at the indicator on the side of the steering wheel.

"As if I’d want to know what’s happening to that knucklehead. I’m not going to get in the way of your work. I don’t want to be near him anyway, he’s an eyesore.”

Itachi shook his head and sighed disapprovingly. “You’re so cold.”

The only reply was a sharp glare.

 


	3. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took ages to write, I'm so sorry lmao. Anyway here you are. Enjoy :-*

The town was quiet and veiled underneath a black skylight, and the moon eerily hovered up above, indicating an early hour of the morning.

The temperature had dropped so much that an icy mist coated the outside of the windows.

But Naruto always woke in a sweat.

He lay flat on his back, clenching the sheets in his fists. His chest was rising, falling, rising... He couldn’t ever pinpoint the moment of waking; the transition between dream and reality was blurred. Mumbled words slipped dryly from his lips.

His eyelids would sluggishly lift up in instinct as he came to, but the sounds and visions of the dream shifted and always projected around his room. He could hear his name bouncing off the walls, echoing – distorted in sound.

He lifted one of his shaking hands and wiped across his forehead, feeling the sweat had dampened his brows.

The nightmares haunted him almost every night.

He groaned, mind flitting around the events of the dream. He had to get up.

White sheets were shoved away in frustration. Feet slid down and to the side until they weighted against the wooden floor. Lips parted to speak but his voice was parched and felt rough. He tried to clear his throat as quiet as possible. “Kurama?” He whispered.

The response was hushed and seemed to come from the window. Shoulders relaxed ever so slightly.

As much as Naruto hated the negative and ghastly comments sometimes made, Kurama was company, and perhaps even a friend - he provided a distraction.

In the days spent in children’s homes, Naruto was very much alone. He tried his best to make friends. He’d show the other children his drawings and want to join in their hide-and-seek games. They, on the other hand, thought opposite and unfortunately pushed him away. Eventually, they stopped talking to him altogether.

But what did that matter? He was weird. Naruto always talks to himself anyway, they said.

Every now and again a couple would visit, hoping to meet their perfect to-be adopted child. As more couples came and other children left, Naruto found himself the eldest remaining. He had spent short periods of time with foster parents but that wasn’t what he wanted. Everyone else had been given a forever home.

His behaviour was often unpredictable, and as a _candidate_ , parents would much rather take home ‘one they could handle’, given the choice.

At least he had Kurama with him.

Naruto pushed himself off the bed shakily and slid both hands down his toned thighs, wincing at the aching muscles; he could feel the burn from the late night jog though it cleared his head.

“I already told you, I ran about five miles. And you were with me the whole way.” The boy rolled his eyes at the question and slumped on the low white painted windowsill, peering out tiredly. He could feel the cold in his black t-shirt and boxers, though it was welcomed against his hot cheeks. There was slight unrest in the pit of his stomach. The hairs of the back of his neck stood tall.

Often he woke from his nightmares, but only on few occasions did he struggle to return to slumber. It was difficult when he could still hear the voices and see the images through his eyes. He knew they couldn’t be real – simply hallucinations, but that didn’t make it any less frightening.

His eyes scanned the empty street out of the window to distract himself as he listened to Kurama’s familiar voice. It was deep and rumbled through the surroundings. Naruto scoffed. “I liked it.”

“Naruto?”

“It wasn’t organic.”

“Naruto.”

The boy’s heart skipped and his head swivelled round suddenly to see Iruka standing in the doorway. The older man had an exasperated expression on his face and he released a long yawn. “It’s two-thirty, Naruto. Are you okay?”

The fear that flooded his head when his name was called dribbled away.

“Sorry, sorry. I couldn’t sleep,” he answered truthfully and scratched his arm. Eyes cast downward in embarrassment. “I’m sorry I woke you up again.”

Iruka managed a smile even though his eyes were half closed. “Try to get back to sleep. You have school. ” With that, the man left the doorway with a yawn and trudged back towards his room. Naruto’s eyes hovered where he had stood for a few moments. He heard the door down the hallway gently close.

There was a slight fizzle in the air and Naruto frowned in reply. “Hey… I didn’t _mean_ to wake him… ” He pushed himself to his feet wearily. The last thing he needed now was Kurama scolding in his ear. Quietly, he slipped out of his bedroom and towards the stairs, bare feet padding gently against the wooden floorboards. He was careful of that step that creaked on the left side, but made it into the dark kitchen with stealth.

He downed the glass of water he fetched and moved into the living area, flopping down on the sofa. A cosy blanket draped over one of the armrests, so Naruto lazily slugged it over his body to keep warm. Cold toes buried deeper into the creases of the comfortable couch.

It seemed like ages had passed by. Thoughts constantly fluttered around his head but it was impossible to quiet his mind. Hands tightened into fists and the teen pressed his knuckles against his forehead.

“Leave me alone.” He growled lowly at the voice. Fed up. There was a little crack in his voice. “Please, _please_ , just leave me alone for once.”

And in the forthcoming peculiar peace, Naruto found himself concentrating on the sound of air leaving his lungs, the warmth of his palms, and the comforting low hum of the electrics in the house instead.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Shit. _Shit_. I can’t believe I overslept. ”

Naruto was sprinting into the school at full speed, trying to fix his hair and his uniform at the same time. In the end he’d spent an extra hour snoring away on the couch, dead to the world. It was the postman shoving mail through the letterbox that startled him awake. He’d shot up and immediately dashed into the bathroom to complete his morning routine in the fastest time possible.

Thankfully, he had quick feet. He stopped to catch his breath a little way from the principal’s door, leaning against the lockers for support, and ran a hand through his messy blond locks. Hastily, fingers fumbled to fix the skewed white shirt and he shoved his phone in his back pocket.

“I know. She’s gonna be _so_ mad.”

Lungs sucked in a deep breath. “Okay, okay… be normal.” He tapped his knuckles against the wood. There was a small but curt order from the other side. He pushed the door open with a sheepish expression.

She was always easy to read and, well, her face said it all.

“You were meant to see me,” Fierce hazel eyes shot a glance at the clock. “Over an hour ago.” She sat upright at her computer desk, a simple lamp atop and bronze nameplate adjacent. Her hair was a dulled blonde, tied in two distinctive ponytails.

“Granny!” The latecomer whined loudly, stepping forward into the room and almost slamming the door behind. He seemed to emit a buzz of electricity. He clasped his hands together and pretended to grovel. “I woke up late. I’m super, super sorry.”

The principal examined the boy standing before her quickly. Naruto stood there in the short silence, making a curious face back at her, hands still clasped. The irritation washed away from her expression and she wistfully exhaled. “You can’t keep up that act with me. You look like you haven’t slept in days.”

He remained silent. The electricity drained away.

“I _know_ you, Naruto. Sit down.”

He obeyed, slinking down into one of the leather chairs and avoided eye contact. The office was spacious and inviting, light from several windows illuminating the pale apple walls.

How many times had he stepped into this room? Naruto had definitely lost count.

She didn’t call him in just as punishment for some prank, no – the two had known each other for many years before school. Tsunade, once a month, used to visit the children’s home where Naruto lived, to help teach them with the intent of giving them a placement at the school. It wasn’t long after Naruto joined that she chose to focus on being a principal. She had a soft spot for the teen that she wouldn’t admit yet it was clear through her actions - ensuring his safety was her priority.

He grumbled in his seat. “I thought you were gonna be mad.”

“I _am_ mad.” She cautioned abruptly. “But I’m more worried. How was your weekend?”

Naruto blinked vacantly at her and she knew to repeat herself. His blue eyes met hers with more attention, and then he shrugged his shoulders. He mentioned training for track and hanging out with Iruka.

“And did you go to your session yesterday?”

His pursed his lips and nodded.

“How was it?”

 Another shrug. He didn’t want to think about yesterday.

Tsunade leant back in her chair and folded her arms. “I’m worried about you, Naruto. Your progress isn’t up to scratch and I’m hearing a lot about you being distracted in class. And distracting others.” Her face remained stern, voice soft. “Have you been to the doctor? What about—“

“I can’t take meds.” Naruto interrupted defiantly, glancing up at her with wide eyes. She tilted her head and parted her lips to question. “I don’t want to take them.” He corrected before she could speak.

“I know it’s scary, Naruto, but the medication has a reasonable successful rate. You might feel better in weeks and it could help you concentrate in class and get your grades up. This year is important.” She explained tenderly.

“I don’t want to take them.” He could feel his forehead getting heated as he tried to block out the angry voice booming from behind him. Almost instinctively he firmly pressed his knuckles between his brows, a relaxing pressure. He closed his eyes and thought, _I won’t, I promise. I promise_.

The voice simmered out in a distorted echo, and Naruto realised she had started talking again and peered at her from behind his hand.

“…be better to home school you?” She suggested lightly. Naruto shook his head. He didn’t want to leave the few friends he had at school, nor did he want to isolate himself completely. “Okay… well, what about less group class and more one-on-one teaching? You know I’d do anything to help you, kid.”

The boy pondered. It would be easier to concentrate one-on-one, and nobody would have to worry about his distractions either. Tsunade must have read his expression as she spoke once more. “I’ll see if anyone’s available to start with you tomorrow.” She dotted down some messy words on a scrap piece of paper and placed it in front of her keyboard. “If you think of anything else I can do to lessen the load, Naruto…” Her tone seemed scolding, eyes hardening. “You come to me.”

Lips spread into a genuine, cheeky grin. “Don’t worry about me too much, Granny.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto dragged his feet through the empty library, passing the computers and a few large bookcases to take a seat at the back. With a huff he pulled the chair away from the table and flopped down. The area was quiet; he never usually spent time in the library though he acknowledged its serenity.

“You’ve got to leave me alone so I can at least get half of this done.” He murmured to his invisible companion. Tsunade had passed him some mathematics worksheets she collected from his teacher – unfortunately missing class didn’t mean missing work. She had made him fix his uniform and hair before he left her office with a harsh scolding. He didn’t mind. He knew what she was like, and it was only because she cared. Perhaps Tsunade was the most mother-like person he had in his life.

He unpacked a pen and calculator and set it on the table, however his intent on tackling the mathematical problems was short-lived; minutes later he was staring aimlessly out of a window. He hadn’t noticed Kurama speak at first, but he listened to what he had to say. The voice pointed out several things in the landscape: the crispy red leaves gliding from their branches to the soil, haunting rain clouds coming from the west, students wandering the grounds. The world looked striking through Kurama’s eyes; he always noticed the smaller beauty that the boy skimmed over. Listening to the voice note on the surroundings was an escape from reality.

He blinked down at his worksheet and he cursed to see he’d managed zero out of ten questions. “You’re testing me today.” He snorted and stretched his arms across the table. “I want to prove myself and you’re not helping.” Naruto continued to complain in his thoughts, eyes setting firmly on the wall opposite. Petty arguments occurred between the two often – Kurama was very critical. It took a lot of getting used to.

Kurama snapped him back into reality. From the doorway, the blond instantly recognised the tall figure.

_Sasuke. That’s right._

His uniform was pristine in comparison to Naruto’s, looking freshly ironed, apart from a small crease by the unbuttoned collar. He had a number of books under his arm, a bag slung over his shoulder and his expression apathetic. Naruto watched him carefully as the teen strode in. Naruto couldn’t hear properly yet glazed over the other with his eyes. Why was he here?

Sasuke’s shoulders dropped hopelessly as he spotted the familiar blond. He just wanted to read in peace.

_He looks disgusted whenever he looks at you. Have you noticed?_

Fair brows furrowed.

“Idiot. Are you going to stop staring at me?” Sasuke grunted, sitting down a few tables away.

_He’s dangerous._

He couldn’t understand why Kurama despised him so much – they shared one or two classes, but the only communication shared was glaring – mainly from Sasuke. He hadn’t done anything psychically harmful to Naruto – only leaving him in a panic, stealing away his attention or leaving a bad vibe. Kurama had taught Naruto to stay away; he tried to avoid any contact with him but that was impossible as classmates.

“What do you mean I’m ‘dangerous’?” The darker-haired male snorted and pinched the bridge of his narrow nose with his fingers. Naruto immediately averted his eyes. What an embarrassment.

“I didn’t mean to say anything out loud…”

Sasuke raised a brow curiously, and gently opened his book. “Just keep quiet. I didn’t come here to listen to you natter away.” His dark eyes skimmed down the pages. He was definitely a bastard. Kurama, satisfied, boasted loudly, and left the blond in silence to groan and sink down in his seat. The boy let half a sigh escape his lips. At least he would be in peace again.

He picked up his pen and scanned his scribbled handwriting, trying to figure out where he’d left off before he was distracted. How was he expected to answer these questions? He couldn’t even decipher what that symbol was. Had he missed this bit out in class? He chewed on his lip. There was no way he was going to pass.

Bright blue eyes flicked up to view Sasuke sitting across from him and he felt a pit of jealousy well in his stomach. He was reading a heavy hardback on Japanese history (was that even in the census?) and emitted a dominant, superior aura. Perhaps that was what Kurama hated so much.

“What’s the matter with you?” Naruto jumped as the other opened his mouth and caught him staring. “You’ve been making noises at your paper for the last five minutes. And staring at me.”

Naruto scoffed and wiped at some black ink on his palm. “Yeah, well, I’m stuck. Not everyone is talented like you.”

“And that explains you staring at me, how?”

Naruto glanced over, frowning: what _was_ the answer to that? It was subconscious: Naruto would find his eyes lingering on the boy without ever noticing. In that moment Sasuke then caught a flicker of the vulnerable Naruto he saw before. He took in the darkened circles underneath glittery blue eyes, the slight paleness of his cheeks, his tensed up shoulders – all that he had seen with his eyes, but not knowingly acknowledged. Behind that loud, idiotic mask was a tired, lonely boy. Or was it a genuine extrovert personality, repressed? He didn’t know anything about Naruto but he thought about his brother’s profession and tried to link it; the mystery of him was quite intriguing.

But he was still annoying.

In the end he gave a soft sigh and memorised his page number before closing the book. “What topic?”

Naruto eyed him warily. “A-Algebra…”

Sasuke gracefully took to his feet and began to step past the few tables separating the two. He could sense the uncertainty radiating from the blond but continued forward and knowing that Naruto was uncomfortable, he perched atop the wooden table with some distance between them. He looked down into bright blue eyes.

Naruto stared back. He hadn’t been in such close to him before. Kurama was strangely quiet.

Up close he could really see the exhaustion hidden in the blond’s expressions. Sasuke discovered it was uncomfortable to see, as he was definitely not going to pity the idiot. “Pass me the sheet.” He ordered, snapping them both out of the silence. The blond slid it over carefully. Dark orbs skimmed over the blond’s scribbling and a hint of amusement flickered in his eyes - these were basic questions. “I completed this module a couple of months ago.” He explained, implying he was ahead of class.

Naruto didn’t reply, simply casting his eyes downward.

“You’re getting mixed up. Just break it into steps.” He held the sheet back out in his hand, offering it to Naruto, who hesitantly took it. Sasuke, even surprising himself, then proceeded to explain the process of the first algebra problem. “Write it down, then.” He scowled.

Naruto hurriedly picked up his pen and followed Sasuke’s instructions, working through the question. It had taken a while longer than Sasuke had hoped, but then, he was impatient and knew in reality he’d make a horrible teacher. On a few occasions, Naruto’s attention focused elsewhere for a matter of moments, much to Sasuke’s dislike. He’d then have to repeat what he’d said, and wonder why he was even bothering at all.

Naruto’s tongue poked out from his mouth as he scribbled excitedly, coming to a final answer - suddenly the numbers and letters dancing on the page made sense.

“So, _x_ equals…”

“Twelve.” Naruto’s face erupted in joy, a natural widespread smile spreading across his cheeks. Sasuke was watching as his expression bloomed into a mixture of surprise and delight.

However neither of them were aware of how much Sasuke had leant closer, strong arms keeping balance on the table. Naturally, he would have to lean over and point things out. The musky scent of his aftershave grew prominent and black bangs fluttered against his pale cheeks, framing his strong jaw line. “Maybe you’re not so stupid after all.” He taunted.

The blond lifted his head and they instantly locked eyes. For Naruto, the world seemed to collapse on itself again. He could feel his collar tightening against his neck with every nervous swallow he forced down. He became aware of their close proximity, and Kurama too – he could feel the heat of Sasuke’s broad chest and his caught his scent – with the voice booming in his ears – he couldn’t think – he couldn’t think –

A heavy, hollow thump sounded in the silence of the library. Naruto stood, shaking slightly, staring down at Sasuke who lay back flat on the table.

“Idiot! Why did you shove me?” He scowled, getting back to his feet on the ground. He rubbed his shoulders where he had been pushed, glaring furiously.

“Back off.” Naruto dug his nails into his palms as he clenched his fists, purely startled. His vision started to blur, eyes struggling to focus. He had to get out. The blond took off instantly, zooming past a dumbfounded Sasuke and out the library door. Feet instinctively took him into the boys’ restroom down the hallway. He shoved open the door, turning on the cold water.

All he could hear was the distorted sounds of Kurama berating the Uchiha. _He was going to hurt you. He was going to hurt you._ The voice bounced violently off the surrounding walls. Naruto dipped his hands in the running water and splashed his face. His cheeks were hot to the touch. Chest: rising, falling, rising…

After a few moments he twisted the water off and stared at himself in the mirror. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he pleaded quietly. “But he was helping me.”

_He was going to hurt you._

Naruto crouched down to his knees and closed his eyes tightly, holding onto the basin with his fingers. “Just calm down…” Water droplets trickled down his nose and hurtled to the floor. “Count.” He willed himself, and started rolling through the numbers. By twenty he was breathing normally, and by thirty the panic had dwindled away. Slowly, he pulled himself to his feet and washed his hands again, drying them and his cheeks against his shirt.

“Kurama, you’ve got to stop doing this to me. It’s not good for me. Shit…” Exasperated, he moved into one of the stalls, pulling the small latch across the door. “But what if you’re wrong about him?” he hushed back.

_I’m never wrong._

Naruto furrowed his brows. “I’m… fed up. I’m _tired_.” He breathed. Hesitantly, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. It was shaking in his hand. With effort he swiped across the screen and tapped into his contacts, scrolling down the very few he had to: **Itachi**. The teen sucked in his lips.

He tapped his fingers against the screen quickly.

 

_> Can I see you?_

 

Sent. He felt his legs shake under his weight and parked on the closed toilet seat.

 _You’ll regret it_.

He needed help. How could he live like this? At first he welcomed him like an imaginary friend, and of course he was there for Naruto when nobody else was. As a child he was happy with the one friend who never left his side. But in his adolescence it morphed into a possessiveness that affected not only his education and social life but also crucially, his health. In adolescence it was natural to socialise, make new friends and do as much as possible.

Kurama was his curse. Whether he had the power to break it was another matter.


	4. Rebel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Xmas to you all~ Thank you for being patient with the uploads.

Sasuke gently massaged his aching shoulder with his fingers, a small burning in his prominent collarbone. He tried to take in what had happened, closing his eyes in thought. Naruto was pretty strong. He had to give him that, but he didn’t have to shove him so hard, let alone shove him in the first place. He rolled his shoulders, feeling a heavy click from one of his joints, and strode out of the library door with some papers in hand. What was that guy’s problem? Well, of course Sasuke knew his _problem_ , but the idiot had been, not relaxed, but settled in their quiet moment for a time. Then an unexpected outrage unleashed. The flash of fire in his cerulean irises came as a shock and the more Sasuke thought about it, the faster the blood pumped through his veins.

He sluggishly dragged a pale hand down his cheek in exhaustion and took a turn through a door leading outside. Naruto was an uncontrollable idiot, a good-for-nothing jerk, drawn to disorder, unquestionably – but his sheer weakness forced Sasuke to overlook his own judgements. Such judgements were brazen, he realised. In reality, he knew nothing about Naruto at all. He craved to see again that tiny glimpse of happiness he caught in Naruto’s success. He wanted to crack his thoughts, chisel away at his shell – work him out. He could feel it: an urge. A compelling force driving him to submit to his curious desires. An ambition.

Too much to think about.

Instead he directed his attention to the landscape suddenly upon him. Being tall, he had a good vantage point to view the school grounds, _apart_ from being easily spotted due to his spikes of black hair hovering above all others. He passed a couple of flushing, giggling girls, mascara and powdered foundation disguising their natural beauty, and his face stared ahead indifferently.

“He’s so _cool_ …”

“I know, _hot…_ ”

He clenched his fists around his bag strap, tugging it tighter. Female advances made him uncomfortable; so much he would tense, remain tight-lipped and scowl. He wondered whether it was his constant overexposure to women fawning over him that put him off. They were artistically attractive, yes, but not good to experience, as he had learnt.

“Ino, there’s two of them…”

“Where?”

Sasuke turned his head round slightly and scoped the area, knowing immediately what – or who - they were talking about. In fact, his brother had already acknowledged him, and was on his way over. Itachi was dressed smartly in a dark plum three-piece suit, co-ordinated with polished black shoes and a grey charcoal striped tie. His hair, as usual, lay across his shoulder and as he grew closer, Sasuke simply stood still.

“You made me walk all the way?” Itachi sneered playfully, greeting him by ruffling his brother’s hair. Sasuke didn’t reply to the comment, instead his brows flicked up curiously.

The two standing together oozed masculinity - he was shorter than Itachi, though it was clear he would be tall. “Why are you here?” he questioned, a small grunt sounding from the bottom of his throat.

Itachi rolled his eyes and replied, “I’m so happy to see you, too.” He was immune to Sasuke’s sharpness, but being naturally patient and tolerant gave him an advantage. He pressed his hands down into his pockets and fiddled with his car keys. “Actually, I’m in a rush. I don’t suppose you’ve seen Naruto?”

Sasuke knew it. Why else would Itachi visit? At the mention of the boy’s name he snorted, lips curling slightly. He cast his eyes to the side. “If you find the idiot, you can give him these.” He scowled. Lifting up the papers he clutched in his hand, he offered them out to Itachi, whom inquisitively stared down at them. The older man spotted the scribbled _‘Naruto Uzumaki’_ in the top corner, recognising his messy handwriting immediately. He reached out and gently took them, eyes scanning over Sasuke’s bold underlines and comments, and secretly he understood. He lifted his gaze to examine Sasuke’s expression. He didn’t look happy at all, but there was a glint in his eyes, and why would he be _helping_ Naruto?

“I thought you said you didn’t want anything to do with him.” A small smirk played on Itachi’s lips.

“I don’t.”

“If he’s such an _idiot_ , why are you carrying around his work? Were you going to post it through his locker?“ Itachi teased further, revelling in tormenting his brother.

“Shut up.” The corner of Sasuke’s mouth twitched. “I spent my time teaching him this, so I expect him to keep his notes.”

Itachi crossed his arms, papers still in hand. “You don’t want him to lose his work. You’re praising him.”

“I’m _not_.”

The reply was curt and razor sharp, so much that Itachi was slightly taken aback. Sasuke scrunched up his nose at the thought of praising Naruto – he could see his bright, joyous expression. He closed his eyes. Blinded.

“Okay,” The older brother sighed, dropping his shoulders. Enough fun. “Then at least tell me where he is.” He folded the worksheets perfectly and slid them into his inside jacket pocket.

Sasuke pulled his bag strap with his hand and shrugged. “I don’t know. But if you do find him, tell him he’ll have to apologise to get his calculator back.”

Itachi was not impressed with Sasuke’s lack of guidance, or his sadistic tactics, but brushed it off lightly with a shake of his head. He had more important things to worry about. He pulled out his phone and tapped on the screen, sending a message to Naruto asking if it was okay for him to meet at the main reception.

Sasuke bounced, turning on his heel. “Well, I’ve got somewhere to be, so…”

“I’ll be late home so eat without me, okay?” Itachi said quickly, earning a nod in reply. He watched as his brother strode away, spotting the two girls he hadn’t noticed before gazing in the same direction. His eyes softened, remembering what it was like for him in school – the brothers’ experiences were comparable, though Itachi had always been more social out of the two. With a nostalgic sigh, his mind snapped back to Naruto and picked up the pace, moving towards reception.

It had been a long while since he’d set foot on these school grounds. He went to this school himself, and excelled. He was a preferred student, once called a prodigy due to his numerous talents, though as much as he was academic, he knew he was a gifted with empathy. He was made to help and his educational intelligence was a bonus.

“Well if it isn’t Itachi! You’ve grown so much.” As he paced up to the reception counter he was greeted with a bright smile. “Don’t you look smart? How are you doing?” He proceeded to enlighten the receptionist with his achievements in the years past since school days until his client arrived.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto was shaking. He clasped his hands tightly together in front of him, nervously rubbing his palms together. Itachi had told him to meet him at reception, which was fine, but he couldn’t shake the odd feeling that clung to his back. He trudged along the corridor, turning left, right, right again, and outside before he reached the main centre. God, he was shaking. He entered the building and approached the vacant counter, his eyes scanning the area for Itachi, but it was him who was found first.

“Naruto,” Itachi called out, coming closer. His figure towered over the smaller, hunched body in front of him, and his heart sunk. Naruto definitely hadn’t been sleeping. It was possible that he wasn’t eating properly, not because of his figure as he was indeed toned, but because of the drained aura he held about him. “What happened?” Itachi tended gently.

Blue eyes began to swell up with tears. Naruto couldn’t gather his thoughts together; Kurama had silenced completely but left an eerie emanation.

“Okay, let’s take a walk.” Itachi gently took hold of a tanned arm and led him out of the door, trying his best to hide his concern, but hearing the trapped sobs choking the poor boy had his lips set into a distressed frown.

Naruto’s heart began to race as he thought back. “I flipped out, Itachi, but I couldn’t help it.” He stumbled over his words in several places.

“Hold on, hold on. Sit here.” The older man soothed, having led them both to a grassy plain at the front of the school and nudged Naruto to an oak bench. “Speak slowly. It’s okay.”

“I’ve had _enough_.” Naruto pressed his knuckles to his forehead and sucked in a deep breath, sitting. “I can’t live like this any more - I thought I could push him out but I can’t do it. He’s getting to me.”

“Naruto,” Itachi spoke quietly, keeping his voice as smooth as possible, careful not to spook. “Breathe more.” Slowly he laid his palms flat on the tops of his thighs and briefly sucked in his lips, thinking on what to say, and how to say it. “Remember the steps. What triggered it?”

The boy looked into black eyes, horrified. “Sasuke.”

Itachi instantly thought of his brother, and the work – the _tutoring_. His face dropped. “What did he do?” His expression hardened. Now he knew Sasuke was harmless in reality, but with the possibility of miscommunication and the sheer unpredictability of Naruto’s actions, it made it difficult for him to assess the seriousness of the issue.

Blond hair flew swiftly as the boy shook his head. “I think, well…” He let out a small grunt, and continued, “He… uh, he didn’t do anything.”

Itachi shifted, pausing, giving Naruto time to add. But nothing else came from the boy’s lips. “He didn’t do anything?” Itachi repeated, prompting Naruto to continue. The teen then shook his head.

“Kurama doesn’t get along with Sasuke.” He started slowly, tasting the words on his tongue before speaking them. “He tells me to stay away.” He rubbed his hands together anxiously. “He took time to help me, Itachi. Nobody else would do that - I mean, at school, ‘cause I’ve got Iruka.” Thick fair lashes fluttered down as he cast his gaze to the ground. Again he saw Sasuke’s coal eyes, when a glittering hint of tenderness was present, bore into his own, and he further felt the leftover electricity that radiated between the two. He couldn’t explain it but he felt Kurama was _wrong_. “But… I froze up. Kurama was _mad_ \- I needed to get away. I was so scared I pushed him... pretty hard.”

Itachi sucked his tongue in his mouth. That would explain his brother’s foul mood. “Does this happen with anybody else?”

Naruto nod his head tiredly, folding his arms in his lap to shield himself from the outside chill. “There’s others but I keep my distance. They don’t like me, so they keep away too, which helps.”

Itachi glanced up for a fraction of a second to check they were still alone. “Then what about keeping your distance from Sasuke?”

“I _did_ , until now. He just… came over ‘cause,” He swallowed quickly. “I was struggling and it felt okay for a while, until Kurama warned me.”

Itachi furrows his brows further. “He warns you?”

Naruto pulled his sleeves down over his fists and shakily exhaled. “He says Sasuke is dangerous, and… other horrible things.” Itachi felt an urge to expand on those thoughts but continued to let the boy speak. He wondered why the boy hadn’t told him about his brother before, but it was only a flitting thought. “But when Kurama starts shouting, it’s real hard to stop him, and I panic because everything he says feels so real.”

A cool gust whipped past and Itachi instantly regretted sitting outside. “How are you feeling now, from one being relaxed, to ten?” He pressed tentatively, and gave a small acknowledging nod when Naruto reported a five. Not the ideal status wanted, but he could see the blond was calming down every minute spent in the cold. He gave a little hum of consideration. “So is it right to say that… you felt fine until Kurama told you not to be? Kurama triggers you?”

The cogs clocked round in Naruto’s head and he shrugged at first, and then tilted his head. “I… couldn’t ignore him. I trust him.”

Itachi thought back to his sessions with Naruto: in spite of the overwhelming negative manifestation of the condition, he learnt there were encouraging aspects to Kurama, though miniscule. However Naruto never recognised that the cons outweighed the pros. In the end, Kurama had provided, and may still provide, some company and protection, but Naruto held onto a glint of faith - whereas in reality he was suffocating in darkness. “You trust his judgement.” Itachi echoed, taking mental notes. “Then what does Kurama know about Sasuke?”

The psychiatrist repeated himself. Naruto’s attention flickered back and forth; he tried to block out Kurama’s sharp chattering coming from his feet. “Kurama is making assumptions.” Itachi continued, keeping his gaze on the boy to read any change in body language. “I can assure that because I _know_ what Sasuke is like.”

Naruto lifted his head and met Itachi’s gaze. Assumptions? Kurama didn’t make assumptions. Kurama stated facts. Hard facts, and evidence.

“What evidence?” Itachi questioned in reply to the boy’s mumble, and Naruto looked at him confused, before realising he had spoken his thoughts. “Has Sasuke hurt you?”

Naruto paused and hesitantly shook his head. Kurama was convincing but he had to keep talking. “No, but… I…” With every second something seemed to click in his head, and he fretted - momentarily frustrated at his inability to speak, he stammered, “I don’t want to hang around until that happens.”

“It won’t happen.”

Naruto lowered his head and closed his eyes tightly. Of all the things, he only desired to be free from his curse. Kurama buzzed around in the air. He was felt, but strangely Naruto kept calm. Whether it was the refreshingly bitter chill against his heated skin, the silence bar a few chirping starlings, or the compassionate company of Itachi, was unknown, but both welcomed the calming.

Noticing Naruto’s more relaxed demeanour, Itachi pressed on. “May I make a suggestion?” Blond tresses dancing, the lowered head nodded up and down in reply. Itachi took a slow, deep breath.

“I suggest you go against Kurama’s wishes.”

The boy let out a choked chuckle, raising his head to look at the man in front of him. The expression in his eyes told Itachi he had heard what he said, however, he muttered, “What?”

“Hear me out, Naruto. You need to prove yourself – take control from him.”

Tanned hands lifted up in protest. “But I’ve never done that before!”

“Exactly my point, Naruto.” Itachi soothed. “Are you certain what Kurama says is true? How do you know?”

“I… I don’t…”

“Remember when we were talking about delusions? Misconceptions?” Naruto nodded slowly, acknowledging Itachi’s words. “And with Kurama, is it unfair that he’s keeping you from making friends just because _he_ thinks somebody is bad? Is he forcing his opinions on you? You are much better than he thinks you are.”

Another pause.

“He says he’s protecting me.” A sharp breath - his lungs expanded quickly and pressed against his ribs.

“Is he, Naruto? Are you happy?”

That was a question easily answered.

“No.”

Itachi felt his phone buzz in his pocket and suddenly remembered the worksheets in his jacket pocket. He reached inside and pulled out the papers, straightening them out. “I met Sasuke on the way in and he gave me these. Unfortunately he still has your calculator.” He held the sheets out to the blond and Naruto blinked down at them, surprised, as he had forgotten completely, and then reached out to take them. “You did well on these questions.” The older man took the opportunity to praise and Naruto replied with an honest smile. Itachi felt a tug at his heart as he watched the disheartened expression wash away from blue eyes; ridding of pain was a personal want, but Naruto’s genuine smile could have warmed anybody and anything. “See. Anything you put your mind to.”

Naruto messily rolled up the worksheets, tapped his palm with one end of the paper cylinder and hummed. “What if Kurama is right?” He muttered under his breath. His mind was in conflict: knowing deep down that it was probably going to be fine, and that the disease had indeed plagued his mind and memories, yet the considerate, complicated bond Naruto shared with the voice tugged his conscience otherwise. “What if your brother doesn’t like me?”

Itachi simpered. “I think you’ll find he does.”

It didn’t really make sense to Naruto – he couldn’t add up the evidence or come to a conclusion.

“He has a funny way of showing it.” Naruto scoffed, scrunching up his nose.

Itachi chuckled abruptly, a smile erupting on his face. He knew exactly what that meant. “Yes, I know. But inside he is compassionate.” His eyes, assuring, flicked up to meet Naruto’s, and he added quietly, “It runs in the family.”

But what if Itachi said was true? He couldn’t disregard the knowledge of a trained psychiatrist. Itachi knew what he was doing – he had a degree. And of course, the most important factor: they were brothers. It’s understandable that Itachi would claim to know Sasuke like the back of his hand, as much as Kurama whispered otherwise. He couldn’t shake the clouding feeling that he would end up hurt in some way.

“Sasuke could tutor you. Even in my supervision, if it would make you more comfortable. He’s a smart kid and can help you.” Itachi lifted his hand and raked his fingers through his hair with a frown. “I believe you have too much trust in Kurama and not enough in yourself, but I’m not going to force this on you, Naruto.”

 _I’ve protected you all this time. You don’t need friends. Trust me_.

Naruto furrowed his brows. He wasn’t asking for much. _One_ friend. A real friend. He knew a few others in school whom he tolerated and spent minimal time with, in return them tolerating Naruto, but a _friendship_ …

“Naruto? You don’t have to answer now. You should take time to think about this.”

Naruto unrolled and rerolled the worksheets absent-mindedly, crumpling the edges of the paper in the process. What did he have to lose that he hadn’t already lost?

“Itachi,” Naruto started, huffing out a breath into the cold air. His eyes set firmly on the ground. “I’ll try it.”

_I won’t make it easy._

Itachi’s serious expression anchored, dark eyes assessing. He could see Naruto was fed up; the kid had endured too much and lost sight of hope. On the other hand, Itachi didn’t want to influence Naruto into any rash decisions. “I’ll see what I can do. Even if you change your mind later today, don’t hesitate to contact me right away, okay?”

Naruto flexed his frozen fingers and gave a short, curt nod. He didn’t feel pressured. He accepted he had time to think as Itachi said, but he also wanted to change. The idea of overcoming something was frightening, albeit thrilling.  

Itachi pursed his lips in the forthcoming silence, wanting to mention medication and its gains, but mentioning it wasn’t a good idea knowing Naruto’s opinion. “I will talk to Sasuke,” Instead he closed his eyes and let out a small huff, sliding his palms down his thighs. “And see about that calculator of yours.”

Naruto shook his head and slowly took to his feet. “Don’t worry, I’ll get it back. The bastard.” His stance was a little unsteady, swaying him left, and he struck out his hands to balance, blinking rapidly to try and adjust to the sudden spinning vision. At first he didn’t appreciate the strong, cold hands; one pressed flat against his back and the other cupped his shoulder.

“Have you eaten today?”

Naruto leant into the steadying hand resting against his spine, and closed his eyes. He quickly realised it was comforting; it was soothing. The dizziness faded away and a groan gutted at the bottom of his throat. “I didn’t have time,” he replied. “I overslept this morning.”

Itachi, as he felt Naruto weight his feet into the ground, removed his hands and slid them into his pockets. “You need to eat something.”

The blond took a step forward and circled round to face the man, flashing a tired smile. “You bet I’m starved. Does that mean you’re gonna treat me?”

The corner of Itachi’s lips flicked up in amusement. “Unfortunately, I only serve hot chocolates.” He played, then his expression set firmly. “But in all seriousness, Naruto, I’m sure Iruka would have something to say about your eating habits.” He pulled his left hand from his pocket and lifted his wrist to glance at his watch, meanwhile Naruto gazed at his school shoes sheepishly.

“Okay, okay, I’m _sorry_ …” Naruto whined, in fact liking the care and attention he received. It left a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, one unexplainable, and it wasn’t until then he realised his placidity and calm. Maybe food was a good distraction? The voice sounded from over his shoulder, naming tasty lunch items as if reading them from a list. Naruto hummed. “You’ve got to go, haven’t ya?”

The older man gently sighed. “I’m sorry, Naruto. I’ve got an appointment in forty.”

“It’s… it’s okay.” The blond replied, scratching his wrist absent-mindedly. “Thanks for coming to see me.”

“I said any time, didn’t I?” Itachi chuckled. “How are you feeling? One, feeling calm?”

“Three or four. I’m sure I’ll be okay… after I eat something.”

The psychiatrist straightened his back. He could see the small but positive change in Naruto’s demeanour, gradual as it was, but he felt the need to ask. “Right then,” he started. “I best get going.” Gently he smoothed his pale hands down his plum jacket to brush off a dusty mark. “You sure you don’t want me to walk you back in?”

Naruto took a couple of backward steps and dismissed the comment with a shake of his head and flick of his hand. “Sounds mean, but hopefully I won’t see you until Sunday.” A soft smile fluttered upon his lips, bright eyes watching Itachi turn his body to the side and wave.

There was another brisk gust of wind that whipped up a tornado of fallen leaves between them. He felt a pang of uncertainty in leaving; he wish he could have spent more time, feeling his role was incomplete and unfinished.  “Let’s hope so. But if you need me…”

With that, the man turned his back completely and walked away. Naruto sucked in his lips in thought, gazing at the unique-coloured suit fade away into the distance. He thought about being friends with somebody, he thought about the way others at school laugh and joke and play fight; it was something missed entirely. It was something that he desired deep down. But with Sasuke?

 _It’s not worth it_.

Could Naruto put himself to the test? There was an easy way out: hide away, fail class, and wait for life to pass over, much like he’d already lived. He rolled out his maths worksheets and glazed over the writing. His own scribbles littered the page and peered closer at his answers – _answers_. He couldn’t believe that they were correct but to think that he, amidst his distractions and forgetfulness, found answers to questions he previously found impossible.

That filled him with confidence.


End file.
